


Cigarro a Dois

by timeturnerlady



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Choque no Oscar, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeturnerlady/pseuds/timeturnerlady
Summary: Às vezes uma pausa para um cigarro é necessária em meio ao caos





	Cigarro a Dois

**Author's Note:**

> Faz uns bons dias que eu comecei a escrever outra fanfic, mas depois da live do Oscar surgiram muitas ideias novas e possíveis mudanças no que eu já tinha escrito. Resolvi colocá-la na geladeira e deixar amadurecer. Mas nessa mesma live houve o "Vamo fumar um cigarrinho ali, Maumau?" e eu não consegui sossegar enquanto eu não escrevesse o que eu imagino (ou pelo menos quero) que tenha acontecido depois disso. Eu acho que não sei escrever smut direito, comecei agora, mas como ninguém tinha feito isso ainda, eu fui lá e fiz. 
> 
> Agradeço ao Jésus, meu amigo que nem é do vandom mas adora uma putaria e fez a primeira leitura do texto. Também à galera do twitter que incentivou e, claro, a todos os fãs e fanfiqueiros que de uma forma ou de outra sempre ajudam na inspiração pra escrever.

 

Algumas coisas são muito fortes. Como a insegurança que Julinho tinha sobre todas as questões que envolviam o relacionamento dele com Maurílio. Ou a fisgada no peito que sentia quando o imaginava se engraçando (ou pior, ficando) com outras pessoas, ainda que tivessem optado por um relacionamento aberto. Mas, naquele momento, sentado na sua cadeira de praia tão longe de seu moreno, e ainda com Rogerinho no meio do caminho, nada era mais forte que a vontade de diminuir a distância entre eles.

Foi num impulso que fez o convite, depois de muito tentar tirar a sensação do toque daqueles lábios da cabeça. A desculpa de ir fumar um cigarro no quarto era esdrúxula, mas justamente por isso poderia ser providencial; deixaria claro o que realmente queria. Só esquecera o quanto Maurílio era idiota (o que podia ser tanto um charme quanto um pé no saco). Teve de repetir uma vez até ele concordar, mas valeria a pena.

"Pega o cigarro aí então pra g..."

Maurílio era mesmo muito burro para só perceber que a intenção não era fumar cigarro algum quando Julinho o calava com um beijo. Além de estar com tanta vontade, estavam no meio do trabalho então não havia tempo a perder. Já o prensou contra a parede e tomou seu rosto nas mãos, acariciando de modo a equilibrar intensidade e cuidado.

“Você é devagar mesmo, hem, Maumau?” sussurrou contra os lábios dele, com um sorrisinho de canto que fez sua barba provocar leves cócegas no outro.

Tornou a beijá-lo, compartilhando com ele o gosto da fumaça que já havia tragado sozinho. Será que isso contava como dividir um cigarro? Aumentava a aproximação enquanto o fazia, usando como apoio não apenas a parede, mas também os próprios braços, que haviam descido para as costas dele. Queria aproveitar cada segundo que estavam ali da melhor maneira possível, deixaria para se afastarem depois. Era correspondido através do abraço do companheiro, que também o puxava para mais perto de si, segurando seus braços com força.

“Como eu ia imaginar que era isso que você queria?” a voz de Maurílio saiu como um sopro quando Julinho liberou sua boca para ir a seu pescoço “Você tá bravo comigo a noite inteira, já fiquei surpreso com o convite mesmo achando que era só pra fumar”

O loiro deu uma leve bufada, causando um farfalhar e um consequente arrepio no pescoço que era beijado.

“Olha quem fala, né?” não resistiu a resmungar, mesmo que não quisesse “Você também não tá me dando muita confiança hoje, não”

Maurílio o afastou brevemente e começou a dar uma resposta, fazendo Julinho se arrepender imediatamente. Já haviam discutido demais e poderiam continuar discutindo depois. Mas naquele momento não.

“Shh... Deixa, deixa” sussurrou, voltando a pressionar o moreno e a beijar seu pescoço “Vamos focar em outra coisa agora”

A resposta veio na forma de um aceno de cabeça silencioso e mãos voltando a acariciar seu corpo. Sorrindo novamente, da Van começou a abrir a camisa marrom que separava seus lábios do peito de Maurílio, distribuindo beijos à medida em que soltava um botão. Aproveitava para sentir a mistura de cheiros do local, da colônia barata que Maurílio usava, com o sabonete do banho tomado antes de ir para lá, e o amaciante da camisa recém-lavada. E, claro, o cheiro dele, que só ele tinha.

O outro reagia aos estímulos se arrepiando e segurando-o com mais força. Deixava uma das mãos ficar em sua cabeça, enlaçando os dedos em seus cachos, enquanto a outra ia se enfiando por baixo de sua regata, erguendo-a levemente e explorando suas costas. Sentia as duas mãos o apertarem com mais vontade quando beijava nos locais e com o jeito certo. Uma mordida em um mamilo, e a dor leve e gostosa era retribuída com arranhões. Uma sucção no mesmo lugar e um gemido escapava daquela boca vermelha.

Demonstrando não ter intenção de ficar apenas na passividade, Maurílio desceu as mãos para o próprio cinto quando Julinho ia terminando de abrir o último botão de sua camisa. Empurrou-o de leve e foi o levando em direção à cama de lençóis verdes.

"Você me trouxe pro quarto pra ficar de pegação em pé?" brincou, enquanto iam andando.

"Claro que não, moreno. Eu já ia fazer isso, mas você fez primeiro"

Não era nem de longe verdade, mas não podia dar o braço a torcer. Julinho estava tão preocupado em tê-lo em seus braços e manter o contato entre os dois que nem estava lembrando da cama. Provavelmente ficariam de pé o tempo todo se dependesse dele. Mas isso não limitaria absolutamente nenhum prazer, também no que dependesse dele.

Alcançando o móvel, o mais novo se deitou sobre o mais velho, puxando sua regata para cima enquanto o fazia. Dava para ver em seu olhar e atitude firmes que estava determinado a tomar o controle. Se divertindo e até gostando, o outro permitiu. Por enquanto. Aceitou de bom grado quando foi sua vez de ter o peito tomado por beijos, se permitindo aproveitar a barba áspera e perfeita em contato com sua pele, causando contraste com a boca tenra e úmida.

Maurílio sabia que ele gostava daquilo e fazia questão de arranha-lo enquanto deslizava os lábios e a língua pela região. Via a pele ficar ligeiramente vermelha e inchada, não apenas pelos arranhões, como também pelas sucções e mordidas que deixava ora aqui, ora ali. Nos mamilos dava uma atenção especial, brincando com o dedo em um enquanto beijava o outro, mas tomando o cuidado de não se demorar demais. Tinha muito o que explorar para se limitar a um único local.

Devagar mas com firmeza, deixou uma mão ir deslizando pela lateral do corpo do outro, enquanto subia o próprio para beijar sua boca. Quando a mão chegou ao quadril, massageou a nádega sem pressa, sentindo o toque no local e ainda aproveitando para aumentar o contato entre suas virilhas. Julinho podia até se deixar ser dominado, mas isso não significava que ficaria parado. Mantendo sempre o abraço, ia movimentando o quadril, pressionando uma púbis contra a outra e sentindo a firmeza de Maurílio contra a sua, indo de um lado para o outro.

Foi o moreno quem deslizou primeiro sua bermuda para baixo, mas foi ele quem levou a mão para dentro da calça do outro, agarrando seu pênis. No entanto, mal havia começado a movimentação quando Maurílio segurou seu pulso e o afastou, mantendo seu braço ao lado do corpo.

"Ts-ts..." murmurou em seu ouvido, com um tom de reprovação "Você não consegue  _mesmo_ não ter o controle, né?"

Soltou o braço de Julinho o encarando fixamente, como que ordenando silenciosamente que não o tirasse do lugar. Ainda mantendo o olhar, fez o loiro respirar fundo ao tomar seu membro em uma das mãos. Com certo aperto, foi deslizando para baixo e para cima, lentamente. Obediente, o outro apenas se limitou a observar e morder o lábio enquanto ele ia pegando o próprio pênis com a outra mão e o massageava. Queria se erguer sobre Maurílio e jogá-lo embaixo de si, fazendo ele aquele movimento, mas o jogo estava divertido e resistiu à vontade.

Aparentemente seu pensamento transparecia em seu rosto, pois dos Anjos sorria de canto enquanto o olhava. Deu uma piscadela que fez seu interior se remexer. E algo dentro de si virou de ponta cabeça quando ele aproximou os dois pênis e começou a massageá-los conjuntamente. Pressionava-os um contra o outro, alternando com leves fricções, sempre complementando com o vai-e-vem. Julinho podia sentir as duas pulsações, uma completando e intensificando a outra. Sua respiração acompanhava o ritmo ditado pelas mãos de Maurílio, que não o poupava.

"Filho da puta" deixou escapar, quando ele soltou os dois pênis e tornou a colocar as mãos em seu quadril, lhe dando um ligeiro descanso.

O outro apenas riu em seu pescoço, onde depositava beijos e mordidas. Com cautela, o mais velho foi aproximando a mão das costas do mais novo, que dessa vez permitiu. De cara não resistiu a deixar alguns arranhões no local, mas foi repreendido por estar abusando da liberdade e teve que se limitar apenas a carícias.

Devagar, o moreno desceu os beijos por todo seu corpo, causando um calafrio por onde passava. Quando chegou à virilha, Julinho teve que ter muita força de vontade para não enfiar os dedos naquele cabelo impecável, que sabia que não seria fácil de arrumar depois. Se limitou a segurar em seus ombros, apertando-os com força para resistir à tentação.

Os lábios de Maurílio logo envolveram seu membro, com suavidade. Sua boca era preenchida por inteiro enquanto sua língua fazia movimentos cuidadosos para explorar cada parte que alcançava. Deslizava para o mais fundo que conseguia, quase na garganta, e voltava para a entrada, sugando levemente quando alcançava a glande.

Julinho ia apertando seus ombros com cada vez mais força, comprimindo os olhos a cada espasmo. Respirava fundo quando sentia vontade de gemer, afinal de contas o quarto não tinha isolamento acústico. Em alguns momentos deixava escapar alguns sons mais baixos, mas se fosse um pouco menos resistente com certeza soltaria algum grunhido que seria ouvido do lado de fora.

Com auxílio de uma das mãos, Maurílio começou a fazer movimentos circulares com o pênis dentro da boca, aumentando a velocidade gradativamente. Sempre que podia, olhava diretamente para Júlio César, o que só contribuía para intensificar o tesão. Quando tornou a fazer o vai-e-vem, no mesmo pico de velocidade que tinha atingido no movimento anterior, foi impossível segurar. O loiro avisou que ia gozar, e o moreno manteve a boca preparada até engolir o jato que recebeu.

"Já te chamei de filho da puta hoje?" Julinho murmurou quando conseguiu.

Ficou com vontade de esfregar na parede a cara lavada com que Maurílio respondeu:

"Já, e não faz muito tempo"

Era sua culpa aquela expressão de vitória e poder no rosto do companheiro. Não havia por quê ceder o controle da situação quando ele é que o tinha no começo. Ainda que tenha sido bom no final das contas, se sentia afrontado. Mas aquilo não havia terminado e ainda poderia virar o jogo.

Estando completamente recuperado, já puxou Maurílio para cima, de modo que ele pode apenas corresponder quando teve sua nuca agarrada e a boca beijada. Num movimento rápido, ficou por cima dele, sendo a sua vez de limitar seus movimentos. Ao contrário do outro e de seus bracinhos finos, não dependeria da sua boa vontade para isso, pois tinha força suficiente para segurá-lo. Ainda assim, ele parecia disposto a aceitar a alternância de poder e se comportava como um bom rapaz.

Segurando os braços do moreno acima da cabeça, o loiro beijava onde conseguia alcançar naquela posição. Ia passando os lábios de baixo para cima em seu pescoço e contornava o maxilar para chegar à orelha, onde sempre gostava de deixar uma mordida e umidecê-la com a língua. Também fazia questão de sussurrar alguma besteira sem criatividade, e naquela ocasião não poderia ser diferente.

O leve tremelique causado pela fala genérica divertiu da Van, que prosseguiu ainda mais motivado. Desistiu de vez da delicadeza e se afundou com ainda mais intensidade no pescoço de Maurílio, soltando seus braços no processo. Ao contrário do outro, seu cabelo podia ser livremente explorado, e assim ele o fazia, segurando firme quando os beijos se intensificavam.

Erguendo ligeiramente o corpo do companheiro sobre a cama, Julinho posicionou um dos braços em suas costas, aproximando-os mais. Levou a outra mão entre as pernas dele, se certificando que a ereção ainda estava presente e sem alterações. Com a confirmação e consciente de que já estavam ali há um certo tempo, deu apenas mais uns três ou quatro beijos intensos no pescoço, no peito e na barriga de Maurílio, se apressando para alcançar seu objetivo.

Ainda segurando a base do membro, encaixou-o na boca e já começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua. Com a mão, além de dar segurança, ia massageando os testículos e o períneo. Apertava suavemente essa área, fazendo leves insinuações de ir mais para trás, mas sem nunca concretizá-las.

Quando fez um movimento de sucção com a boca estando preenchida até a metade, sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados com força. Repetiu mais duas vezes, sempre recebendo a mesma reação. Emendou a última já com um movimento para baixo e para cima, enquanto a língua deslizava no mesmo sentido, mas com um ritmo um pouco mais acelerado. Como resultado, Maurílio deu um tapa na cama com uma mão e agarrou os lençóis, sem soltar seu cabelo da outra.

Assim como tinha sido feito com ele, lançou um olhar para o moreno, que se contorcia na cama, mas resistia e o encarava de volta. Na sua vez de fazer isso, deixava o pênis para fora da boca, sempre distribuindo beijos e lambidas por toda sua extensão. Quando chegava à glande, esfregava-a contra os lábios, deixando a ponta da língua deslizar onde tocava.

Depois de brincar um pouco dessa forma, tornou a colocá-lo para dentro da boca. Devagar e suavemente, foi deslizando o membro para mais e mais fundo, até conseguir alcançar a garganta. Diferente de Maurílio, deixou-se ficar dessa forma por uns segundos, movimentando bem delicadamente. Terminado o tempo que suportava, tirou-o e tornou a posicionar os lábios na glande, apenas para voltar a colocá-lo dentro da boca, ainda que não mais tão fundo.

Julinho ficava feliz em ver que conseguia fazer o moreno contrair cada vez mais o corpo. Se manteve nessa técnica de alternância de profundidade, ora mais lentamente, ora mais rápido, até o momento que notou, com satisfação, que o membro foi ficando mais rígido e inchado em sua boca. Quando Maurílio avisou que ia gozar, no entanto, ele afastou o rosto completamente e segurou firmemente a base do pênis, retardando a ejaculação.

"Então já tá bom, né?" disse, de repente e com displicência enquanto se levantava.

O outro o encarava incrédulo e confuso. Ainda sustentava uma ereção, mas seu corpo já não mais se contraía.

"Como assim, cara?" perguntou, com certa indignação na voz "Vai parar agora, sério?"

Julinho já estava se vestindo novamente.

"Vou, ué" seu tom era tão natural quanto irritante "Rogerinho e Renan já devem estar cansados de esperar a gente"

Maurílio estava com uma expressão tão perdida que o outro não resistiu e acabou rindo, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"Isso é só pra deixar claro que eu não entro em jogo pra perder, tá, meu anjo?" sua voz era pura malícia "E agora vamos, é sério, a gente já tá aqui há muito tempo"

A confusão de Maurílio deu lugar a uma ligeira indignação e certo divertimento quando entendeu o que Julinho estava falando. Ainda incrédulo que havia mesmo sido deixado na vontade, deu o braço a torcer e ajeitou as próprias roupas, conferindo se não havia nenhuma ereção marcando sob a calça. Tendo os dois se certificado que estavam novamente apresentáveis, abriram a porta e saíram. 


End file.
